Learning to communicate
by fractured sun
Summary: After Endless Waltz the new adminstration finds a nice constructive peaceful occupation for the pilots, Duo is already climbing the walls. Main pairing 1x2 with mentions of 3x4. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Well they always say write what you know so here we are. For anyone waiting for another chapter of Zero X, don't worry I'm working on it this particular plot bunny was just being a bit too insistent to ignore. This should be a shorter WIP, I hope, probably about 3 or 4 parts._

* * *

Perhaps it was not surprising that it had been Howard that had talked Duo into agreeing. Howard had always provided good advice on everything except fashion or music selections, Duo found it much easier to listen to his opinion than that of a former enemy turned peacekeeper, or a sheltered Princess with a penchant for pink. Both Relena and Une had been keen to see all the Gundam pilots safely and constructively busy with something they considered suitable. Howard's plan had the merit of appealing to the common sense and ambitions of the pilots and the worries of the new government.

There was definitely a certain amusement value in going from fighting in two wars to studying at university alongside a group of people older than him in years but decades younger than him in experience. That amusement had bought Duo enough good humour to bring him through the blur of course selections, introductions, admin and the first two weeks of lectures unfortunately it was now wearing thin. Duo hadn't foreseen a problem when he had agreed to an unknown roommate. He had shared a flat with Hilde between the two wars and had bunked with Heero during the first war. Sharing with a fellow soldier (even the less experienced Hilde) who knew and understood that he had hair trigger reflexes was a very different experience to sharing a room with a civilian who did not.

Duo had been listening to his roommate Graham talk about his girlfriend Tracey for nearly half an hour when he finally reached his breaking point. Duo thought he had muttered something about needing to find someone before he walked out but all he knew for certain was that he was now standing outside the room Quatre and Trowa shared. If Quatre had been surprised or upset to see Duo standing outside his room in his pyjamas at just past midnight he didn't show it, he merely pulled Duo inside and sat him down on the bed closest to the door whilst Trowa handed the Death scythe pilot a glass of water.

"Hey guys sorry to disturb you and all just had to get away from Graham and his tales of Tracey the wonder-slut. Ahh I don't even know her, I shouldn't talk about her like that but he is driving me nuts. Short journey I know."

Quatre sat down on the bed next to him "You know you're always welcome. I have to admit it is a bit unusual to have you turn up dressed for bed, what's wrong Duo?"

"This whole university thing, at first yeah, great idea, we go take some classes and at the end we get a piece of paper saying we are qualified to do the things we've been doing for years. It opens doors, gives us options, allows us to go into careers where we can use our skills yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. That bit's fine, I mean sure it's a little dull sitting through lectures on stuff you already know but I can deal. It's all the people, these students they don't understand what's out there, to them trauma is waking up and realising they are out of toast, or they've cracked a nail or something. It's all so trivial, none of them know anything."

"Did you really expect they would?" Trowa asked "Nobody else has quite the experiences we do."

"No after all none of them are Gundam Pilots, but there were a lot of other people affected by the war. Other soldiers, refugees, people whose lives were damaged too. It's like everyone got together and just decided it was a blip and now normal service has been resumed, so they just forget about it. The fighting, the death, everything, just wiped clean, we gave everything for these people and now they're just going to forget it."

Quatre frowned at him worried "These people are young and usually from reasonably affluent backgrounds, a lot of them were shielded from events, but not all of them. There are students here who have lost family and friends, they even have support groups for 'survivors'." Quatre stared at him assessing "You look tired Duo, are you sleeping properly?"

Duo shrugged "Graham makes a lot of loud sudden noises, slamming doors or dropping things, and when he's out late he tries to creep silently into the room, sounds like a cut throat, a really loud cut throat."

"Stay here tonight, we'll see if Heero or Wufei will trade rooms with Graham, they both have singles." Quatre offered

"Yes if I decide to creep round the room tonight you won't hear me." Trowa added with a slight teasing grin

"Gee, thanks Tro that makes me feel real safe." Duo grinned up at him "When did you grow that nasty sense of humour? Seriously though, I don't want to be in the way."

"That's OK we weren't using the second bed anyway." Quatre pointed out and then blushed "That is… um."

Duo rolled his eyes "Yeah I kinda figured that out Quat," he looked significantly at the one unmade bed "I just don't want to be in the way."

"Doesn't bother me, and if Quatre feels inhibited well I'm sure I can keep my hands off him for one night."

Quatre squawked indignantly "Trowa!"

Trowa shrugged unconcerned before slipping back into bed, considering the conversation closed.

* * *

Xxxx

The idea of asking Heero to move into his room filled him with a cold icy dread, not matched even by the idea of a fleet of mobile dolls controlled by the zero system, there the worst that could happen would be his death or imprisonment and eventual torture. So he had instead gone to beard the dragon in his den, or rather corner Wufei in the library. Persuading Wufei to leave the library had only taken a few over exuberant exclamations, earning them a series of dirty looks from the other students. The corridor was not his first choice for a private conversation but Duo figured he shouldn't press his luck too much before asking for a favour.

"You want me to give up a single room and share with you because your room mate 'is loud'?" Wufei stared at Duo down his nose in disbelief.

"Basically, so? Will you swap with him?" Duo shifted from one foot to another trying to look wide eyed and innocent.

"No Maxwell. Ask Yuy or put up with it." Apparently Wufei knew Duo too well to feel protective.

Duo sighed that look always worked on Heero, even now they were no longer together "I can't ask Heero, please Wufei."

"Oh for God sake Maxwell, put us all out of your misery and talk to Yuy, we are all tired of watching you two dance around each other pretending you were never in a relationship."

"I was never in a relationship with 'Ro. We're _just friends._"

Wufei looked scornfully at him dripping sarcasm "Of course you are Maxwell, just like Barton and Winner are _just room mates_."

"Quat and Tro' are practically married, 'Ro and I are nothing like that."

"No, Winner and Barton communicate with one another." Wufei's tone was scathing he continued more seriously "Just talk to the man Maxwell, look I don't know what Yuy did, and honestly I don't care, but maybe you should explain it to him." Wufei turned on his heel and walked off.

Duo ran after him "What do you mean 'Fei? Explain what to Heero?" Duo asked mystified

Wufei stopped in his tracks staring at his fellow gundam pilot in incredulity "You do realise Maxwell that Yuy has no idea why you suddenly stopped talking to him. I don't know what happened, but whatever he did he doesn't understand."

"I don't.. What?.. Are you saying that Heero thinks I'm mad at him?" Duo hadn't felt this confused since he stopped sneaking into cinemas in the middle of films with no idea what had happened in the previous hour and a half.

Wufei raised one eyebrow in disbelief "No Maxwell, we have all assumed you are angry with him. One day you were living with Yuy, the next you had moved out and were pretending you had never been in a relationship."

"That wasn't… Hilde and Relena said… Oh." Duo stopped "I'm not usually that slow, um.. sorry 'Fei gotta go check out a few things, see you round, don't worry about the room."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N After a way too long hiatus I finally got round to finishing the next chapter of this story. I'm going to be revisiting and trying to finish off both my WIPs, (my new years resolution) so those of you who have been waiting (for even longer) for the net zero X chapter I have started it and it should be on its way in the net week or so._

_In the meantime here is the next learning to communicate chapter, hope you enjoy it, my apologies again for the long wait, the next update should be much quicker._

_

* * *

  
_

When Duo woke he was completely naked in an unfamiliar room, his arm was slung over Heero who had a hand clamped on Duo's hip, for a long disorientating minute Duo couldn't remember how he had got here at all. Then the alcohol blurred details rushed back and he wished they would go away again. He had meant to talk to Heero last night, not sleep with him, or at least not until after the conversation. Alcohol and small talk had been used to avoid the confrontation and by the time he had got around to explanations they didn't seem very important. Why was it that talking to Heero was so difficult? He sighed brushing his hand affectionately through Heero's hair before trying to extricate himself from the desperate grip of his occasional lover, he winced as fingers capable of bending steel closed reflexively as he pulled away before Heero lifted his hand away with an apologetic look.

Duo cut off any apologies, pleasantries, or death threats Heero might have made "Hi 'Ro, think I owe you an apology I asked you out last night to talk and make things clear, not this." Duo gestured indicating the unmade bed and their state of undress.

Heero nodded calmly only the tiniest shift in his expression betraying any hurt, Duo lent forward grabbing his hand "That came out wrong, I didn't mean I didn't enjoy this, because I did." He grinned "If nothing else it was nice to get a decent nights sleep."

Duo winced as Heero's expression turned carefully blank "that wasn't what I meant either, I didn't sleep with you just so I could get some rest, it was a joke." he took a deep breath biting down on his irreverence "This is coming out all wrong, ignore all that, what I meant to say is I wanted to talk to you."

"I know," Heero stood up in as he spoke pulling his hand away from Duo's grip and turning to pick up his jeans "You need me to swap with your roommate. I'll move after class."

Duo sighed, talking to Heero about anything that wasn't mission related always led to misunderstandings, from his perch at the edge of the bed Duo watched Heero walk across the room dressing quickly. Duo was a master at reading body language and he could see the very faint signs of tension and stress that even Heero's natural grace and extensive training could not entirely hide in the set of his shoulders, until even those traces were covered as he finished dressing.

Duo was snapped out of his daze as Heero reached the door "Wait, 'Ro that wasn't all I wanted to talk about."

Piercing eyes turned to him "Alright, I'll speak to you tonight I need to get to class. Lock up when you leave." and then Heero was gone.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

As always Heero arrived precisely 2 minutes before the lecture was due to begin and selected a seat next to the door with his back to the wall, this had the unfortunate side effect of putting him at the back of the lecture theatre but Heero had excellent hearing and eyesight as a gift from Dr J and the added security was well worth the inconvenience.

So far none of the lectures he had attended had covered anything he wasn't already expert in but it was against his nature not to work to the best of his abilities at anything he undertook but today his attention seemed harder to maintain. He supposed that this might be what people meant when they talk about being preoccupied or daydreaming, his mind kept returning to review the conversation with Duo that morning. Duo had said he hadn't wanted to sleep with him last night, perhaps Heero had again broken some unspoken relationship rule he was unaware of.

On the battlefield Duo was chaotic but highly efficient, fully capable of completing his mission and providing backup as required. On the battlefield their styles were different but Heero understood both his goals and tactics. Heero had never been trained to maintain any long-term nonprofessional relationships and as a friend and a lover Duo was a mystery to him. He could only hope that Duo was not going to tell him that he was leaving again, he hadn't realised last time how much Duo's absence would increase his stress levels until after his partner had left. He was so disturbed at the idea he almost failed to notice the error in the lecturer's telemetry calculations, such inattention could lead to failure in mission conditions. He turned his mind back with more resolution to the issue at hand, the conversation with Duo would wait for the correct time. He raised his hand firmly to question a false assumption that had just been mentioned.

Heero sat with Wufei at lunchtime, he had come to respect the Chinese pilot during the war but the two boys had never had any social interaction. It was only with the end of the conflict that they had discovered that they had a similar outlook and opinions on many matters not pertaining to battle and that their personalities were compatible enough to allow them to study and train together. Heero found many of Wufei's ideas and priorities illogical but he admired his focus and professionalism and respected his opinion. Wufei also had a better understanding of social situations and what was considered appropriate, but he still understood Heero's focus and peculiarities making him a suitable person to give advice. Wufei had stared in surprise at his request and frowned at the idea of discussing such personal details.

"Yuy, surely it would be better to have this conversation with Maxwell."

"I am unsure what has caused the situation."

Wufei sighed unhappily "I have never understood the convoluted reasoning by which Maxwell makes his decisions, but if you must have my advice I believe your best course of action is to be honest."

Heero nodded shortly in thanks, returning his full attention to his meal.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Duo placed his forehead on the cooling metal of the dining table closing his eyes against the pounding in his head he continued to speak into the table. Quatre stared across the table at the top of Duo's head a faint frown betraying his concern at his actions.

"So you didn't talk to Heero at all?" Quatre asked gently

"No, well I spoke plenty, just not about anything useful. I was kinda drunk by the time we got round to it. So now I don't know what he's thinking, or planning, whether that was just one night or if he wants to date again. Then this morning everything I said he just seemed to take the wrong way, we're supposed to be talking tonight and I'll probably accidentally insult his mother or something."

"I can't tell you how to talk to him Duo" Quatre frowned "It has to come from you otherwise it won't work."

"I know Quat, it's just talking to Heero is like trying to communicate in a language neither of the people actually speaks. I just need him to understand me."

"Try being direct, say exactly what you mean, and be completely honest."

"Oh great, you'll come visit me in the hospital whilst I wait for the bones to heal won't you Quat?"

"Duo, that is exactly what I mean, Heero will completely misunderstand that sort of comment." He pointed out in exasperated affection

"I know, I know. Don't worry Quat, we managed to take down Oz together I'm sure we can work out our relationship, though hopefully with a bit less collateral damage."

Quatre nodded reassuringly taking a calm sip of his tea, if Duo knew him he would probably be pacing up and down in his room later but for now Quatre was a study in tranquility.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Here's chapter 3, getting through it now as the boys start to sort things out.  


* * *

_

They had been eating in silence for the last fifteen minutes. This would not normally worry Heero but since he had met Duo the only time he had been quiet for that length of time was during a mission or when asleep. Heero took another bite taking a covert look at Duo as he did so. Duo was crouched over his plate tense and defensive. Duo had indicated twice that he had something important he wished to share with him but he seemed no more inclined to actually discuss the issue than the previous night. Fear of confrontation had never been something Heero suffered from and so he started the conversation for him

"What did you want to discuss?"

Duo took a deep breath "Us, that is our relationship. It well, we need to clear the air. I can't live with you without knowing where we stand."

Heero drew in a breath as a coil of anger that had been sitting in his gut for the last year flared, he carefully squashed it "You tell me Duo," he said flatly "You're the one who keeps changing his mind."

Duo flared up immediately "I didn't change my mind." He continued more calmly "Look 'Ro, you're important to me, what you need is important to me, and well I didn't think I was what you needed then."

"I see." Heero said shortly "I have been making my own decisions since I was about six, but obviously you didn't feel I needed to be consulted. You're right though Duo, I don't need you, I don't need anyone, I never have."

"Heero," Duo sounded almost desperate "That wasn't what I meant to do. You're my _friend_; I was trying to look out for you. Everything about our relationship was screwed up Heero, I think even you know it was. I care about you too much to be the friend you happen to sleep with. I would rather just be your friend, than for us to use each other like that."

For a second Heero could barely breathe, it felt like being stabbed in the gut with an 8 inch blade. The past was gone months of companionship dismissed as a matter of convenience. Perhaps though that didn't matter, Duo was after all saying that he would still be here, his friend just not his lover. Heero nodded "I understand, we will be friends then."

A flash of pain seemed to pass across Duo's face for a moment, but then it was gone replaced by a grin "Friends again, that's great 'Ro."

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Duo lay awake listening to the sounds of Heero breathing in the bed across the room and watching the shadows move across the ceiling. The narrow single bed seemed suddenly larger and colder without Heero lying next to him. After a year to get used to sleeping alone, one night with the heat and weight of Heero against him had sent him back to those first lonely nights. The fact that Heero was in another bed just a few feet somehow made the gulf seem that much larger. Friends, he could do friends, and at least now he knew where he stood. Two weeks of broken nights due to a too noisy room mate and now his new room mate was too… distracting.

He closed his eyes and lay counting off Heero's breaths in the quiet of the room. They had swapped some of their childhood stories, at odd moments during the war and afterwards. Heero had never added any sort of judgement or resentment to his tales, but listening to them Duo had sometimes wondered how much Heero actually understood about human relationships.

"Heero are you awake?"

"Yes, you should sleep Duo." The calm reply drifted across the room

"I don't think I can yet, I just ….. I told you about when I was a kid. Back before I met G or became a pilot or anything I had people you know, Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell. They cared about me 'Ro, not because I could pilot, not for anything that I could do for them, just because I was me. Did you ever have that 'Ro?"

There was a long considering pause "Odin cared. I think." Duo could hear Heero turn on his side as if to look at Duo through the dark, "It was never discussed, it was mostly a business arrangement. He trained me, provided cover and employment, and in return I was camouflage, backup and a pair of eyes and ears people underestimated. He came back for me once though, when it would have been better to simply silence me, J would have in the same situation."

"Oh." Duo lay in silence reconsidering his own rescue by Heero "Did I hurt you?"

"What?"

"When I left, you know, before. Did I hurt you?"

There was a pause, which could have been hesitation or could have been Heero trying to work out what he meant "Yes."

There was silence as Duo digested that "I'm sorry. I didn't think it would, I didn't think you cared. I didn't think you understood."

"You were my Partner." Heero said shortly, wrapping into that one word a thousand layers of meaning: Friend, Lover, back up, ally against all comers, someone who is always there, but then of course Duo wasn't anymore, because he left. "I understood that, I thought you did too." Duo winced at the implied accusation behind the soft, almost toneless words.

Duo sighed "It's difficult sometimes Heero to tell what you are really feeling. You say I'm your partner and yes I am, was, will be as long as I live. I would take a bullet for you and I know you would take one for me, but I want..." He closed his eyes taking in a minute to work out what to say "You would do that for any of the guys, for Relena or well any close ally or politician you were asked to protect. There is nothing, absolutely nothing you have ever said or done that tells me I am any more important to you than any of them or even any important piece of hardware." Duo could hear his voice as it rose in anger, he took another breath "And you know that's OK 'Ro 'cos I understand that, I lived that, we all did, but it's not wartime anymore and I want to be more than a set of skills, or a tactical advantage."

"You're not just a tactical advantage, Duo. You are more important to me than hardware or other people, you're my best friend Duo, my first friend."

Duo winced "I am sorry that I hurt you Heero, I swear I never meant to. I wouldn't do that to you, you are my best friend too." He paused thinking, his tone lightening "Hey 'Ro how about we go out tomorrow night, just you know friends hanging out no worrying about what it all means."

"Alright."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Two cafeteria lunches in a row had to be a new record for him, reheated chips and micro-waved lasagne was not normal Winner fare but the short message from Duo had worried Quatre and the lunch break was the only time they were both free. Trowa half smirked in amusement as Quatre doubtfully took his tray to find an unoccupied table. Duo sauntered in, looking considerably more refreshed than the previous day, before Trowa had time to do more than lean down slightly and whisper "Try not to interfere too much,"

Quatre watched and listened as Duo described his conversation with Heero, Duo seemed calmer and relieved but there was just a trace of resignation, which had Quatre worrying at his lower lip as he considered "So you agreed to be friends?"

"Yes. That's what I've been saying Quat, and really I think maybe it's best you know, Heero just doesn't feels that way about me."

"Are you sure Duo?" He asked persistently, his empathic connection with Heero had always been strong, he was almost certain Heero was in love with Duo, but then interpreting the former Wing pilot had always been tricky. It was always possible that Heero himself didn't realise his feelings

"Of course I'm sure." Duo said irritably "I'm hardly going to force him to be in a relationship he doesn't want."

"What about what you want? Do you think you can be just friends," Quatre stopped as Trowa pressed his leg against his knee, a quick reminder not to meddle.

"We can, we have to Quat, we agreed. Heero wants us to be friends, we'll be friends."

"So being friends was Heero's idea?" Quatre asked, surprised as Duo nodded taking another bite of his burger.

Quatre opened his mouth to say more, Trowa or no Trowa but was interrupted by Heero's arrival. Stifling a frown of annoyance Quatre turned a happy smile on his arriving friend and Wufei who stalked in behind him, obviously irritated at being pulled from his second home, the library. Much like Duo, Heero looked and felt calmer today and more settled, there was a hint of lurking pain but his eyes were clearer than they had been since the break up, and perhaps even before then. That more than anything persuaded Quatre to leave things be, however much he wanted them back together. So he put the experience and training of being The Winner heir to good use in keeping the conversation light and on other subjects.

Duo had labs early after lunch and Wufei used the opportunity to escape also, leaving Trowa and Heero to entertain Quatre. This left them eating mostly in silence with the occasional short conversation about courses and professors. It was Trowa though who finally broached the subject of Duo, as Heero was standing to leave "So you and Duo have decided to be just friends."

"Yes, it seemed the best solution." Heero said shortly

Quatre opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a quick kick from Trowa under the table, to say 'You dealt with Duo, let me handle Heero'. Trowa nodded as Heero gathered up left over wrappers dropping them in the bin "So who decided you should just be friends."

Heero looked up at them steadily "Duo."

"I see." Trowa said simply, Heero nodded to them and walked off. Trowa shared a long look with Quatre and shrugged quickly, a clear message that Trowa thought they should let them work it out between them. Quatre stared back annoyed, he wanted to help his friends but looking at the start Duo and Heero had made he nodded his agreement to stay out of it. For now.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Finally part 4 of learning to communicate. My gundam wing muse is back, more to follow in the next couple of weeks :-)

* * *

_

Duo hadn't intended to go to the party when he was originally invited, but it was convenient and it gave them more flexibility than going to the cinema or to a meal. He watched Heero standing alone against a wall out of the corner of his eye as he collected drinks for them. He sighed as he noticed the attractive blonde in the corner staring at his friend; she finally gave up waiting for him to come to her and walked over to chat to Heero. A large part of Duo wanted to walk over, interrupt, and possibly in an uncharacteristic display of jealousy 'accidentally' pour his beer down her dress. However in the spirit of their newly defined friendship he loitered around the drinks table for awhile longer chatting to one of the guys living in their dorm.

Duo smirked into his drink as he lip read Heero's monosyllabic answers to the poor girl's attempts at flirtation. Duo knew from experience that Heero could discuss something that interested him quite happily and at length, he once heard Heero give an hour lecture on the place of pacifism in war. Unfortunately for the blonde upcoming musicians was apparently not something that Heero cared about. If Duo was going to really be Heero's friend, he probably shouldn't be so pleased. But Duo reminded himself who want their best friend to hook up with a brainless bimbo? She could even be a terrorist spy or more likely carry some venereal disease Duo thought uncharitably. When Duo next turned to Heero he was standing alone again looking at the room in general forbiddingly. Duo grinned and shook his head ruefully before crossing the room to his friend.

Duo handed Heero a glass revelling in the small contact as he brushed past his fingers "What was that about? That girl liked you, they aren't like gundam pilots if you scare them off you're not going to get anywhere." Duo said punishing himself for his jealousy, he paused to consider for a moment "thinking about it, it kind of worked with Relena but she's not like most girls."

Heero seemed puzzled "Why would I want them to like me?"

"Geez Heero we dated for two years I know you aren't that clueless." Duo said grinning at him pleased despite himself. Duo was honest enough to admit to himself that if Heero wasn't going to be with him, he would rather he stayed single. For awhile at least.

"I'm gay." Heero said flatly, causing Duo to spit out the drink he was taking

"Seriously?" He asked startled "But I thought you and Relena..." He trailed off Relena had said they were just friends but Duo had never actually believed it before.

"I lived with you Duo." Heero pointed out reasonably, after a moments thought he continued "I suppose Relena would be a logical choice if I was straight, another person might constitute a security risk. Given that you were also a Gundam pilot there were no security concerns when we slept together."

And wasn't that another kick in the teeth? Duo wasn't sure whether he should be more offended for himself or Relena. Nothing like being told you were together because of your security clearance. Except maybe that apart from your gender one of you were pretty much interchangeable with your friend.

*******************************************************************

Heero stood still, his back to the wall keeping his eyes on the surging mass of dancing students. The music was loud and Heero had to pay extra attention to catch the sounds of footfalls over it. He didn't much like parties, with their crowds, noise and strange lighting. He did like spending time with Duo though, and if Duo wanted to go to a party then Heero would go with him.

Duo had gone quiet again though and he was frowning slightly as if upset. Heero rewound the conversation in his head wondering what could have offended his friend. He wondered for a moment if Duo was angry that he was gay. That didn't seem likely as Duo was at least bisexual himself and was probably the most open minded person Heero had ever met.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was gay, I thought you knew." He tried experimentally, watching emotion flash indecipherably across Duo's face.

Duo laughed slightly "Nope, probably should have though. It wasn't like you tried to hide it." Duo seemed to shake off whatever was bothering him "So you're not interested in the girls then? Are you enjoying the party though?"

Heero hesitated wondering what to say "It's loud." He offered tentatively, he didn't want to upset Duo but lying to him seemed counterproductive.

Duo nodded thoughtfully "Yeah, Do you want to go back and watch movies or something?"

"That would be acceptable." He said and was rewarded by the twitch of Duo lips in amusement.

Heero abandoned his drink and followed his friend out into the air outside.

*******************************************************************

Quatre paused in his pacing to frown at Trowa as he walked through the door. "Where did Heero say they were going?"

"Quatre," Trowa said warningly "Sit down and relax, let Heero and Duo things out themselves."

"I'm just worried about my friends that's all, they've both been so unhappy. I want to make sure they don't make a mess of it again tonight. Maybe if i ring Duo and find out how it's going."

"No Quatre." Trowa told him sternly, "They'll consider it an invasion of privacy."

Quatre scowled before nodding finally and continued pacing. Wheels turned as he walked and Quatre broke off to make his way to the vid phone.

He input the number from memory smiling in welcome as the video came alive. "Relena, how are you?"

Relena sounded relieved "Quatre, I am fine, how can I help you today?" She asked then continued shrewdly "Is this about Heero and Duo, I've been worried about them lately."

Quatre turned to shoot a 'I told you so' glare at Trowa before turning back to Relena "What do you think is wrong Relena?" he asked cautiously

"I spoke to Heero yesterday, he seemed upset about something." Relena said calmly "Has something happened to him or Duo?"

Quatre paused to consider what to tell her "They have been arguing a bit recently, but they are now trying to clear the air and sort out their relationship." Giving just enough details for Relena to understand without betraying any confidences. He could feel Trowa's disapproval from somewhere behind him.

"Oh I see." Relena said "I am relieved, when Hilde and I visited them a year ago we were really worried, they didn't seem to ever understand each other. Hilde and I ended up talking to Duo about it, then Duo left without speaking to Heero which wasn't our intention at all. They both seemed so unhappy about it." Relena pursed her lips in unspoken disapproval.

"Well, they are talking honestly to each other again now." Quatre shook his head ruefully "Actually Relena I've just had an idea, do you want to help me get them back together?"

******************************************************************

"We should take the long way round." Dup started with "It's a nice night."

Heero nodded in agreement, the air was cool and clear keeping the temperature perfect for walking. Heero walked besides Duo keeping step with him automatically, careful to keep both their gun hands free and out of each other's firing line.

"What is your favourite movie?" Duo asked out of nowhere

"I don't watch them much but I like horror films."

"Horror films?" Duo asked sounding surprised and curious "but, we always used to watch action films."

"I didn't really mind either way and you usually wanted to watch action films." Heero explained reasonably.

"Oh." There was a moment of silence as Duo contemplated something "I have a confession. You know how I borrowed those books from you? They weren't really my sort of thing I prefer Fantasy rather than science fiction." Duo grinned at him sheepishly

"Why didn't you just say so?" Heero asked baffled, Duo always seemed too outspoken to go along with someone else's choice.

"I didn't want to upset you. Which is kind of ridiculous when you think about it, you certainly don't seem to mind." Duo bumped into him companionably and then continued in a giddy rush "Also I like raspberry ripple ice cream more than chocolate, and I like bananas more than apples. We never really talked properly did we? When we lived together, I'm beginning to see why Hilde and Relena were so worried about us. It seems like the only thing we really know about each other is that we're gundam pilots with crap childhoods."

"I know more than that about you Duo, I know you're brave and loyal and that you talk more than anyone I know and half the time you never actually say anything. Just like you know me,"

Duo grinned at him "I know you're an idealist, with a tendency to make long winded speeches when we can get you going."

"Do you know you are the only person I know who makes my coffee right?" Heero said into the silence that formed around them

"Coffee," Duo grinned "Perhaps we should run away and set up a cafe together, if this university thing doesn't work out."

Heero smiled at him "Well I think we should finish our degrees first. They may come in handy so we can fall back on our skills if the cafe doesn't work out."

"Seriously 'Ro, was there something you wanted to do after we finish here? I've been wondering about joining the Preventers? Given who we are we'll probably get drawn into any major crisis anyway. I think I would like to do something else though, it seems a shame to fight two wars and spend the rest of our lives looking for more."

"We probably will end up on retainer, at least" Heero said honestly "If it does come to another crisis, this time we know we have friends to back us up."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N First an apology again for the long gap between posting. I would love to have a good excuse but I don't really except this just wasn't coming. For some reason my Quatre, and Trowa muses are the only GW ones working recently, so here we have some meddling. Hopefully it won't be so long until the next chapter is done.

* * *

_

Trowa sighed at the continuing gentle sound of footsteps. He gave up pretending to sleep opening his eyes and sitting up to watch the love of his life in fond exasperation. Quatre reached the end of the room and immediately turned again and kept pacing.

"Quatre." Trowa glanced over at the glowing clock quickly "It's 4.15."

Quatre gave a quick apologetic smile "Sorry for waking you, go back to sleep."

Trowa didn't point out that in order for Quatre to wake him he would have had to be asleep in the first place, they both know that already. He stood gracefully and drew Quatre to him gently. "Come to bed Quatre, you'll find out in the morning."

Quatre hooked an arm around his waist resting his head against Trowa's chest, "I'm just worried, I want them to be happy."

Trowa sighed "They have to work it out for themselves, Quatre."

"I know Trowa, I just wish I knew how tonight went. What if they argued again, or if one of them went off with someone else?"

"You can find out in the morning." Trowa said firmly

"But what if….?"

"Quatre. You knowing doesn't change anything, dating doesn't work like quantum physics."

Quatre laughed "Quantum physics underlies everything Trowa, that's the point." He relaxed further into Trowa's arms then pulled away "Close your eyes," He waited as Trowa obeyed "Now, I might be naked or not but really I'm not either until you open them again."

Trowa smiled his eyes still closed "That's a terrible analogy Quatre, and completely inaccurate." He reached out to pull Quatre against him bending down to kiss him.

* * *

Duo grinned as Quatre took the seat next to him raising one eyebrow in question "Hey Quat, since when do you take this course? Or are you a figment of my imagination?"

"Duo" Quatre smiled at his friend "I didn't want to wait for lunch and as you told us all you normally sleep through this class now seemed a good time to talk."

Duo laughed watching the rest of the class file in "I'm impressed, I must be a bad influence on you. Quatre Winner telling me to talk through a lecture."

"So? How was last night?"

"I never figured you for a gossip Quat." Duo leant back in the seat "It was good, I guess. Neither of us liked the party much, so we left early. Walked round talking."

"Talking? About your relationship?"

Duo laughed quietly "No not really, I told you we already decided we're friends. Lets see we discussed books, movies and coffee."

"Duo.." Quatre was cut off as the professor started his presentation "That's better than nothing I suppose." He whispered to his friend before turning to the front with a sigh.

One of the things about being a Winner, learning how to fake interest in people is taught practically from birth, and Quatre was well able to suppress his irritation and impatience as he sat through the lecture with Duo gently half dozing beside him. That didn't stop him wondering how Trowa was getting along with Heero.

* * *

Heero put aside his book at the sound of the quick knock. He hadn't heard footsteps down the hall leaving only four likely identities of his guest, there was always the possibility of an assassin though so he double checked his weapon and the line of sight from the door before calling for the visitor to come in.

Trowa strolled in hands firmly in his pockets, Heero wondered not for the first time why he would walk around without his hands free to reach for his weapons but dismissed the thought as irrelevant. He nodded to his friend as he took the other seat also carefully positioned with the back to the wall.

"Quatre is worried." Trowa said simply as he settled into the seat, "I said I would find out if there was any reason for concern."

Heero shook his head, "Everything is fine, Duo and I talked about a lot of things, it seems reasonable that friends should know about one another."

Trowa nodded thoughtfully "Of course, it is important to understand one another in any relationship."

* * *

Quatre smiled as he joined Trowa, he stifled his impatient questions to walk back to their room in companionable silence. Once back within the privacy of their room though, he lent happily into Trowa before asking "So? What did Heero say?"

Trowa smiled slightly looping one arm around Quatre's waist "Heero says they spent most of the evening talking, I think you should leave them to sort things out love now they're communicating with each other."

Quatre chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully "Maybe, we just need to be sure." He stood on tiptoes to give Trowa a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to his desk in the corner of the room. "Don't worry Trowa, Relena and I will manage the rest."

Quatre smiled slightly as he shuffled through the papers on his desk, pretending not to hear the faint sigh of exasperation from Trowa. He was a Winner and except for, possibly, mobile suit piloting, manipulating people was what he did best. Though only for good causes of course, he'd have Duo and Heero back together in no time.


End file.
